


The Only Time

by thorinsaplusparenting (ibreathethroughwords)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, dudes giving birth, kili's train of thought is frequently derailed, shameless mpreg, sometimes with horrifying consequences, upside down - Freeform, worldview turned upsidedown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathethroughwords/pseuds/thorinsaplusparenting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the kink meme: Kili sees Thorin cry for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Time

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt here](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/6263.html?thread=14665079#t14665079) at the kink meme.

Everyone is there when it happens, but only immediate family is allowed inside the birthing room where Bofur is hard at work pushing their new addition out of his body. Fili and Kili are horrified, of course, and spend a good deal of the final few minutes hiding their eyes. They've seen plenty of Orc blood and guts, but seeing all that gunk that was formerly inside their new uncle? 

No, not happening.

When the baby is finally cleaned up and Bofur has been laid down on the bed in the room to recover and let Oin clean him the pair of them finally turn back around. One of Oin's assistants is still cleaning up the screaming baby, and Thorin is obviously nervous and torn between hovering over Bofur and hovering over his daughter. He has a tight grip on Bofur's hand, and Kili thinks Thorin might actually be doing worse than Bofur at this point. They've seen him worry before, of course they have, but not like this.

They've never seen him act so... so clingy!

Oin throws a blanket over Bofur's legs to give him a bit of privacy as he works, and the boys finally deem it safe enough to approach. Bifur and Bombur are on the other side of the bed, both of them looking quite proud, and Bombur is reassuring his older brother that he did just fine. Kili leans his head against his uncle's shoulder as they wait, and when their new cousin is all clean and bundled up, Oin's very lovely assistant presses her into Thorin's arms, as Bofur's are still just a little too weak to hold her. 

The very first thing her parents do is count her fingers and toes, and Kili decides they look sort of funny, and too small and fragile to really be of any use. She's also not too pretty at the moment, but he figured no one would look good after that ordeal anyway. His cousin is still screaming her head off, and the noise grates on his nerves a little, but Kili doesn't say anything because everybody else in the rooms seems to find the sound precious and reassuring.

He thinks the lass is going to be a very loud musician, if the strength of her lungs are anything to go by. 

She has a tuft of black hair and the beginnings of peach fuzz on her cheeks, and at least that is sort of cute, but she's all red and... and... crumpled looking. Her face is screwed up in a scream, and she's just as good at letting them know she's displeased as her father is, though _thankfully_ , Uncle Thorin hardly ever screams anymore.

Kili finally draws his eyes away from her to look up to his uncles. He expects to see them smiling, maybe beaming quite a bit, because hey, look what they forged together in Bofur's body (and gag, here's physical evidence his uncles have had sex. together. Gross!), but that's not what he sees. When Kili blinks to try to clear his vision, the sight is still there, and - Oh, _Durin_ \- Uncle Thorin and Uncle Bofur are _crying_. 

He hadn't known Thorin had tear ducts, not since that incident with the onion juice that had made them water for days. Kili hadn't meant to get it in his eyes, honest, he was just young and stupid, but he'd thought after that maybe Thorin's eyes didn't work right anymore, because there were a lot of instances where he should have cried but he didn't and -

Kili shakes his head to clear it and stop his thoughts from running off on him. Fili pats his shoulder in that way that means he knows exactly what has happened in Kili's mind. The younger brother tries not to scowl (this is a happy occasion after all) and goes back to gaping in surprise at his uncles. 

"She's perfect," he hears Thorin murmur to Bofur, whose arms have finally stopped shaking enough to take the baby from Thorin and -

Ew, gross! He doesn't need to see her feed, and he definitely doesn't need his brain being an ass and reminding him that Thorin sucking on those was probably part of what had led to her entering the world -

He shakes his head slightly again, horrified with that train of thought. When he has kids, he hopes it is less gross though. Kili wonders if he will cry at seeing his baby like Thorin is doing right now. He tries to imagine his long-lasting crush (Bombur's oldest daughter Aliana is exceedingly lovely, thank you very much) pushing out a baby and it _almost_ makes him never want to have sex with her, which he imagines is a thought Bombur would appreciate if Kili were to tell him, but he so would never, because that implies that he wants to sleep with Aliana and while that's true, you don't just tell he adad that sort of thing.

Even on the wedding night.

Actual conversation is taking place now, and it half draws him from his own thoughts (Thank Durin!).

"Have you thought of a name for her yet?" Bombur was asking them, even though they all know that her parents still haven't chosen, because they wanted to see her first. He currently has one of his huge fingers in her tiny fist. Geez, how can babies even exist like that, so totally small and useless? She isn't even going to be fun for _ages_ , but they're all supposed to delight in her presence, for some reason. Kili wonders if he'll understand whenever it is that he's pressured into making babies with someone.

Preferably Aliana, if he _has_ to have dwarflings, because he is never going to do carry a child on his own.

Ever.

Well, unless she can't and she decides she really wants children, and it's the only other option available to them to make her happy, then maybe. If she asks really nicely.

His eyes return to Thorin's face, his cheeks still wet with tears and his hands exploring her tiny little body. As far as Kili can tell, Thorin is fascinated with counting her fingers and toes. He's already verified she's got ten of each, and Kili can't really imagine the appeal in carrying on about it.

But who is he to judge? He still can't process the fact that _Uncle Thorin is crying and nobody is even dead_. Maybe none of their brains are working right today. Kili leans more into Fili instead of their uncle while his thoughts try to catch up.

When the baby has eaten her fill Bofur hands her off to Thorin and throws the lot of them out of the room so he can get some well-deserved sleep. In another day or two he'll be right as rain, but for now he's exhausted and threatening cheerfully to to maim them if they don't obey, even as his eyes are already sliding closed. They all say their farewells and exit the room, and then Thorin careful passes the baby to Bombur to hold.

He's a natural at it, of course he is, with all those gorgeous daughters of his, and he fusses and fawns over her as Thorin guides Bifur into a seat. Though he's lucid more often now, sometimes he still zones out and the less risk there is of dropping the baby, the better. When Bombur's done cooing over his niece and being happy about how nice it is to be the one made an uncle for a change, he and Thorin help Bifur hold the baby. Fili and Kili sit nearby and lean against each other, watching the family moment with small grins of joy on their faces. They can hardly wait for their aman to arrive from Ered Luin. The look on her face will be fantastic, they're sure!

Finally, Bifur indicates that he is done, and the baby is brought to Fili to hold. Fili's pretty much a natural at it, and Kili looks on with pride, as does Thorin. His brother knows all the appropriate comments to make to have their uncle beaming as he hovers over the pair of them, and then - finally - it's Kili's turn to hold her.

He's never held an infant in his life, and he eyes her warily as she's placed in his arms. For a newborn, he guesses she's probably a good size. His favorite sword weighs more than she does though, and it's definitely a lot better looking, but he doesn't voice that thought aloud. Fili senses his nerves and scoots closer, sliding a supportive arm around his brother that Kili is very thankful for, and they coo over her together. 

She's still pretty boring, even if he guesses she is a little interesting to look at. 

When Kili looks up again, Thorin has tears in his eyes once more, and he gets so caught up in gaping at that that he nearly misses her eyes opening for the first time. They're such a gorgeous shade of blue - very close to her adad's - that Kili finds himself hoping they won't change color as she gets older. The tears flow freely from Thorin as he takes his daughter back and looks into her eyes for the first time. The four of them who aren't Thorin or the baby make eye contact and decide by silent consensus to slip off to inform the others that Thorin and Bofur have been blessed by Mahal with a daughter, and to give Thorin some time alone with the precious princess of the realm.

It isn't until the lot of them are well into their cups celebrating that it finally clicks in Kili's head that that's the only time he's ever seen Thorin cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written Kili before but that was excessively fun.


End file.
